A Cursed Life
by Happy-Bao-Zi
Summary: The war with the Vandenreich's is finally over. It's been five months since then and Captain Kurotsuchi has some interesting news for everyone. A new weapon. More specifically, an artificially created Zanpakuto. It has no master and belongs to nobody. It was designed to be independent and capable of using itself. There's only one slight problem...but that's okay, right?
1. Creation

**Ok, well I'm back and with a new OC. I had another flash of inspiration, consulted my friends on it, got laughed at, cried for a while, and finally decided I should give it a try. I really tried my best not to make it a Mary-Sue and you want to know how? It's cause this time it's a guy OC! Take that! HAHAHAHA!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Let this captains meeting, begin!"

Yamamoto struck his staff down; a hollow sound resonating throughout the room. The old man's eye scanned the room, silently counting the captains attending. Eleven were present.

The 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake, was absent due to his illness. Yamamoto paid no mind to the absence. It was to being expected. He was, however, quite vexed by the 6th division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. The noble had been a coma for five months now and no one knew when or if he'd ever awake from it. The war with the Vandenreich's had left Byakuya at Death's door but the 4th division managed to save what little life he had left. Of course, he wasn't the only one that had suffered in that war but was the only one still far from recovering.

Yamamoto himself had suffered massive and serious wounds throughout his body because of using his bankai with such force and over a long period of time. His injuries were gone and some were almost healed; though he did tend to lose feeling in his legs or arm at times. The old man knew he probably wouldn't last for another hundred years.

But before then, there were still many things to be done. The captain-commander snapped out of his train of thoughts and cleared his throat for the attention of the captains before him.

"I hope that you all received the information I sent out the other day. I also hope that all of you have at least skimmed over the document." He glared at Shunsui, knowing that the sake loving man probably hadn't bothered to even look at the papers. The said captain sheepishly grinned. Yamamoto ignored this and continued.

"I, myself, am too astonished by the news. I had known about the experiment for quite some time now but I never expected the 12th division to actually succeed. It is simply amazing what they have accomplished.

"The creation of an artificially made Zanpakuto."

Sui-Feng stepped up to speak.

"Commander, this artificial Zanpakuto, I know it's great and all but; who will be its master?"

"No one."

All eyes turned the 12th division captain. The Captain-Commander nodded, allowing him to speak. Kurotsuchi went on.

"My new creation will have no master. This Zanpakuto is special. It is artificial. It simply does not have the capability to be wielded."

"Why not?" asked Kensei. He had been dazed off for a while now but hearing about this artificially made Zanpakuto just brought him back to reality. A weapon that could not be wielded? That was a first.

"As I was saying, this Zanpakuto does not have the capability in being wield. Why you ask? It's quite simple really." The man's voice started to fill with excitement. "It is designed to be completely independent. No one knows a Zanpakuto better than itself! I'm quite proud of it really!"

The captain then paused.

"Although, there are a few…minor defects to it."

"Ha, looks like it's just a failed experiment after all! A few 'minor' defects? I bet the whole thing's just some messed up monster you've created!" Kenpachi snickered. The scientist glared at him. How dare he mock his genius! And why couldn't these people just wait and let him finish first?

"I can assure you, Kenpachi, the problems are all **minor**. Overall, I'm quite certain that all of you will be quite satisfied with the results."

"Are we able to see it right now?" asked Toshiro. Kurotsuchi was about to answer but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"That is why I had you all gather here today. I'll have Captain Kurotsuchi bring it out right away."

The 12th division captain disappeared for a moment, and returned, pushing a large cage covered by an even larger sheet.

"Behold my magnificent creation!" He pulled off the sheet, revealing…a small rabbit looking creature.

The poor thing was trembling inside the cage, unused to the amount of attention it was receiving from the captains. It was quite small, probably coming close to about, thirty centimeters-ish. It had a rabbit-like body and ears. The tip of its paws were a dark pink color, covered in honey yellow-like fur, and its tummy being a paler shade of yellow. It had purple-pinkish eyes with red blush on its little chubby cheeks. The tail was dog-like and was the same color as the rest of its fur but with a black horizontal band around the middle of it. Atop the forehead was a Yin-Yang symbol. Overall the captains all had the exact same thing in their minds.

How the **** did Kurotsuchi make something so, so…ADORABLE!

The little creature's eyes began to water and it turned towards its creator.

"M-mayuwi-san, I want to go back home!"

The scientist just sighed.

"The minor defect is, unfortunately, the Zanpakuto's personality."

* * *

**That's it for me. I came up with this idea when I was thinking about tanukis. I was thinking about how they were raccoon dogs. Does that mean they're half dog, half raccoon? Please someone tell me! Anyway, so then I started thinking, 'What would you call something that was half dog, half rabbit?' The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	2. Nice To Meet You All!

**So, I'm probably going to just keep at this pace and update maybe once every one or two weeks. I'm a very busy person who has a life (shocking isn't it?) and I also have school to worry about. Oh how I loathe school. I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

The little Zanpakuto was let out the cage and it quickly ran over to Kurotsuchi. The rabbit-like creature tightly hugged the captain's leg, whimpering. By now, the other captains had been flabbergasted at the fact that the adorable rabbit thing had actually **wanted** and was **willing **to go back to Kurotsuchi's lab.

"Pwease take me back!" the Zanpakuto begged. Its voice was like a child's, high pitched and filled with emotion.

Kurotsuchi ignored the creature's plea and continued to talk.

"This is Curse, short for Cursed Lunar Dwabitt. He may act and looks like this but I assure you, Curse is designed to be at the same level as that of a captain's."

"Wait…dwabitt?" Shinji interrupted. "And it's a 'he'?"

"Yes you buffoon, Curse is a male," Kurotsuchi groaned. How much longer will he be tortured by their stupidity? The scientist forced his rage to simmer and continued.

"A dwabitt is a mixture between a rabbit and a dog. As you can see, a dwabitt resembles more of a rabbit and its only dog-like feature is its tail. However, most of Curse's instincts are that of a dog's."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, bring Curse forth. I would like to speak to him."

The said captain nodded. He grabbed Curse's tail, prying him off his leg, and then setting the dwabitt down in front of Yamamoto. Curse was about to go running back to Kurotsuchi but decided to stay put after looking up to the Captain-Commander.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has told me lots about you; however, I would like to give you a chance to talk about yourself."

"Well…" Curse began. He'd never gotten a chance to talk to someone before, except for the captain and Nemu of course. Curse had been locked away for so long, totally isolated from the world, where was he going to begin?

Who cares? There's finally someone who actually wants to talk to him!

"I was made by Kurotsuchi-san about sixteen years ago. During that time, I had to go through many experiments, testings, and examinations that Kurotsuchi-san insisted where necessary. I was trained and taught many things my him and Nemu-chan. Most of it was related to science but I was taught how to fight as well. It was hard though since I had to mostly learn that on my own since Kurotsuchi-san said it was something I had to learn using my instincts."

He paused, sucking in more breath.

"I like spicy and bitter foods but I'm allergic to strawberries. They make my face all puffy and sore which isn't at all comfortable. My favorite color is silver since it's such a nice color! I also really like reading and music. I can play a lot of instruments you know! I like playing the flute the best though. I like autumn the best out of all four seasons but I've never really seen it before. I've only read about it but it seems like a really nice season! There's nothing that really scares me since I'm fine with spiders, the dark, and small spaces. But if I do get scared or nervous, I tend to start pronouncing my r's as w's. "

The whole room went silent after that and all eyes were on the Zanapakuto. None of them had ever thought that the shivering little rodent/canine would spew out so much information like that. And none of them had ever once thought that Zanpakutos had favorite foods and colors or that that they had a life that their masters did not know of at all! Curse didn't notice all the stares he was getting and instead, had a toothy grin on his face. If you looked closely, you'd notice that Curse's rabbit like teeth were pointed at the ends.

Yamamoto stroked his bear, clearly amused by Curse. Oh how nice it would be to be young again! However, there was still vital information that Curse still hadn't said.

"Curse, can you tell me about your abilities and powers as a Zanapakuto?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. "Cause I'd rather show you than tell you!"

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to show them right here and now," Captain Kurotsuchi said. "If you demonstrate your powers here, it'll cause a giant mess that I won't be cleaning up. But feel free to do whatever so long as it's you who cleans up."

"But, but-"

"No."

Curse hung his little head in disappointment and trudged back towards Kurotsuchi. He sat down, arms crossed and sulking. Kurotsuchi shook his head. Too bad there wasn't anything he could do about Curse's personality. No amount of research or experiments could change the little dwabitt.

"I'm releasing Curse from the confinements of my laboratory so there will be plenty of opportunities for him to demonstrate his powers," Kurotsuchi said, now addressing Yamamoto and the rest of the captains. "I will no longer be acting as his guardian but I will still be observing him. He'll be responsible for himself after today."

The captains all nodded but Curse pouted. As much as he deserved his freedom, Curse couldn't understand why Kurotsuchi had to disown him. Well, maybe not really disowning him. The creepy scientist man wasn't really his dad, but still, Kurotsuchi's laboratory was the only home the dwabitt had known off. In fact, it was the only world he had ever lived in. During the sixteen years, Curse had not been able to go outside nor were there any windows for him to see the outside world. He spent his entire life in a little gray room. In darkness. Though it really wasn't a problem since Curse had night vision. There were perks from being a dwabitt. Having pink paws was not one of them.

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little awkward to read. I'm still a noob in writing so try not to make the flames too harsh. If you guys have any advice for me or any ideas you'd like me to include, feel free to tell me. I'm off to finsish my L.A. project! *flies off into sunset like a true owl***


	3. Dwabitt Powers, ACTIVATE!

**Otaku Planet's back! Thanks to those of you supporting me! My last Bleach story wasn't really doing too well. I had a lot of…colorful perspectives on how my OC was. I kinda regret deleting her. She only needed a little personality tweaking, like Curse. Oh well…I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

Curse walked towards the lab's front door. It was finally the next day. The day Kurotsuchi was kicking him out. Why! Why?! What did he do to deserve this (except the fact that he messed up the 12th captain's lab once or a few dozen times)? As much as he wanted to see the outside world, he still viewed Kurotsuchi as his caretaker. The scientist may have acted annoyed with him and yelled at Curse for being such a fool; but, they still had some sort of bond with each other, despite what Kurotsuchi says and does.

And besides, Curse didn't like being alone.

The dwabitt sighed, dragging himself forward, loathing every step he took. Curse, of course, walked on two paws like a dignified little critter rather than four. It's a dwabitt thing.

Kurotsuchi was waiting for the little thing at the entrance. He was glad the annoying Zanpakuto was finally leaving him. Curse had caused enough trouble over the years. Although, he had grown used to the dwabitt's presence. Maybe it was because Curse was one of his more…successful experiments. Kurotsuchi had created Curse and Curse was a living thing…dwabitt…zanpakuto…

Either way, the point was, Curse was alive. He could eat and talk. He had his own little hobbies and interests as well as his fears. Curse had feelings and right now was probably feeling a bit hurt at the fact Kurotsuchi seemed so eager for him to leave. Well…that was true.

But then again….

Curse finally made his way to Kurortsuchi. They stared at each other for a moment. I don't know how long they were like this (even though I'm the one writing this story), but I can tell you what happened after.

Kurotsuchi bent down, and placed a hand on Curse's head.

"Show those arrogant bastards the true genius of my creations."

Kurotsuchi stood up and walked back into his lab. Curse's eyes teared up. Of course the scientist wasn't going to say much, but Curse could still understand what the Kurotsuchi meant.

"Kurotsuchi-san! Thank you!"

The scientist didn't look back. Soon he disappeared back into the shadows of his lab. Curse turned as well, pushing open the doors. Sunlight rained upon him. Curse's eyes widened at the sky, for the outside world was amazing.

* * *

Curse had spent most of that morning frolicking about, excitement pumping through him. Everywhere he looked there were tons of Soul Reapers. He had never seen so much people before! And there were so many colors as well! Okay, well most it was just boring black and white but the sky was a glorious blue and the sun was a blinding shade of golden.

The dwabitt enjoyed the outside world. Here it was bright, warm, and full of life! It was the complete opposite of Kurotsuchi's lab…

Even if he had no idea where he was

"Hey Kenny! Look at the funny rabbit!"

Curse tensed up and turned around. He started trembling uncontrollably. Behind him was the most frightening, spine chilling, blood curdling monster he had ever seen. It was…Yachiru.

Oh and also Kenpachi. But Curse was more frightened by the pink haired lieutenant. It was probably because of the way she was looking at him and how she was sitting on the shoulder of the 11th captain without a single shed of fear. Either way, Curse felt like a rabbit about to be devoured by a two headed snake.

"Kenny, can we keep it?" She hopped of Kenpachi and ran over to Curse. Yachiru was about 4 times as tall as the Zanpakuto. She suddenly hugged the dwabitt, squeezing him and twirling around happily. Curse's arms flailed wildly, struggling to break free and to breathe.

"We can't, it's the creep's latest experiment. He did say this thing was going to be independent from now on." Kenpachi looked down at Curse, a sudden smirk appearing across his face. "And he also said it was a rabbit-dog mutant. But, it's also as powerful as a captain.

"So, how about you take this opportunity and fight me!"

Curse suddenly felt himself unable to breathe as pressure started to grow around him.

' So this is the strength of a captain,' Curse thought to himself. He was beginning to feel dizzy and frightened. He had never been in a real fight before!

But what Kenpachi said was right. This was an opportunity. It would be Curse's first fight, the chance to give the Soul Society a good first impression of the dwabitt. The Zanpakuto wriggled out of Yachiru's grasp and managed to stand tall. Curse knew what he had to do; this was his big chance to prove he wasn't just some pathetic combination of a rabbit and a dog. Curse did what anybody would have done.

He ran.

"Like hell I'm fighting some messed up bastard like you!" Curse yelled, sprinting off into the horizon as tears of fear waterfalled down from his eyes.

Yachiru frowned. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to watch her captain fight.

"What do we do now Kenny? Pinkie ran away."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya glared angrily at Rangiku. She had run off yet again leaving her captain to do all the paperwork.

But that wasn't why Toshiro was angry. He had long gotten used to Rangiku's shirker ways and he even enjoyed the time he got to himself, though he could do without all the work. No, he wasn't the slightest bothered by Rangiku skipping paperwork. But he was bothered and quite annoyed at what she had found while walking back, and she was quite drunk, to the 10th division barracks.

"Isn't it just the cutest little thing ever, captain?!" Rangiku happily swung Curse around in a drunken fashion. She stopped and bent down, placing the dwabitt in front of her captain. She happily smiled and walked away, possibly to another bar. Toshiro stared, obviously unamused, at Curse (although he did feel rather good about himself for being taller than the zanpakuto). Either way, Toshiro decided it was best to hide himself among the numerous towers of paper on and beside his desk, and possibly never return to reality. He turned to leave but felt something tugging at his sleeve. He looked down.

"…Hi…I'm Curse…."

Toshiro went blank for a moment. He hesitantly reached down to pet the dwabitt's head.

"...I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya…."

* * *

**Finally! DONE! I think Toshiro and Curse might become good friends…or maybe not. Either way I still got a lot planned for the dwabitt. He's going to meet Ichigo later in some point of the story (after I come up with a storyline that actually makes sense). So I'm off to fangirl and do what all us fujoshi's do in our spare time! BYE!**


End file.
